Pindad SS1
|type=Assault rifle |is_ranged=yes |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery= |is_vehicle= |service=1991-Present |used_by=Indonesian Armed Forces, Indonesian Republic National Police (POLRI) |wars= Anti-guerrilla operations including Aceh, East Timor and Irian Jaya |designer=Fabrique Nationale |design_date=1991 |manufacturer=PT Pindad |production_date=1991 |number= |variants= See Rifle Variants |weight=4.01 kg (unloaded) |length=997 mm |part_length= |crew= |cartridge=5.56x45mm NATO |caliber= |action=Gas-Operated, rotating bolt |rate=700 rounds/min |velocity=710 m/s |range=450 m |max_range= |feed=Various STANAG magazines. |sights= Iron sights, but optical sights are possible if a mount is present. Optical sight is a standard feature in SS1-V4 variant. |breech= |recoil= |carriage= |elevation= |traverse= |blade_type= |hilt_type= |head_type= |haft_type= |diameter= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= }} The SS1 (short for Indonesian: S'''enapan '''S'erbu 1'', "Assault Rifle 1")Black Foot Studio's Newsletter. Volume 1, Issue 3. [[January 14] - January 28, 2008.] is the standard assault rifle of the Indonesian armed forces. It is based on the FN FNC rifle but modified in order to meet ergonomic and tropical environment needs. The SS1 is manufactured by PT Pindad, Bandung, Indonesia under the license from Fabrique Nationale, Belgium.ARMS EXPORT REGULATIONS, Transfers to Undesirable End Users: Loopholes in European Arms Controls.Black Foot Studio's Newsletter. Volume 1, Issue 3. [[January 14] - January 28, 2008.] Overview The assault rifles of the SS1 series are gas-operated automatic carbines with a foldable butt and are designed to meet the NATO standard. SS1 weapons are high performance light individual weapons that have been used by the Indonesian armed forces, including the Army, Navy, and Air Force, as well as police. Rifle variants *SS1-V1 :The V1 is the primary variant, and is most widely used by Indonesian regular infantry forces, with standard barrel and foldable butt.PINDAD SS1-V1 ASSAULT RIFLE (Standard Barrel, Foldable Butt). *SS1-V2 :The short-barreled and compact carbine variant.PINDAD SS1-V2 AUTOMATIC CARBINE (Medium Barrel, Foldable Butt) *SS1-V3 :Standard barrel with fixed butt.PINDAD SS1-V3 ASSAULT RIFLE (Standard Barrel, Fixed Butt). *SS1-V4 :The variant is all similar to SS1-V1 except for the scope to extend the effective range during medium and long range firefights. Intended as marksman rifle similar in function to Dragunov Sniper Rifle. *SS1-V5 :The smallest variant of SS1 with a 252 mm barrel and 3.37 kg weight with foldable butt. Used by engineers, artillery forces, rear-echelon troops and by special forces.PINDAD SS1-V5 AUTOMATIC CARBINE (Short Barrel, Foldable Butt). *SS1-R5 Raider :Another sub-variant of SS1 V5 called '''SS1-R5 is designed for special forces especially for Raider, the latest Indonesian special force unit to be raised. The SS1-R5 is a lighter and slimmer design which doesn't sacrifice high accuracy. Designed for special forces operations such as infiltration, short distance contact in jungle, mountain, marsh, sea and urban warfare. SS1-R5 can be attached with bayonet and various types of telescopes. *SS1-M1 :The modified SS1 intended for the marine corps. A special coating process ensures the SS1 M series to be able to hold up sea water and not easily rust. The variant is designed to function even after drenched in mud or sand. Available in 3 variants: SS1-M1, with a long barrel and foldable butt; SS1-M2, with a short barrel and foldable butt and SS1-M5 Commando. *Sabhara/Police V1-V2 :A variant created for police use. The development of these version is mainly based on the requirement of a rifle chambered in 7.62x45 mm for law enforcement conditions. *SBC-1 :A variant of the SS1-V5, made for civilian security forces. Fires in semi-automatic instead of full automatic. *SS2 series See also * Pindad SS2 References External links * SS1 assault rifles. * SS1-R5 assault rifle. * SS-1M assault rifles. Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault rifles